Fighter Pilots, Sakura and Tomoyo
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Set, a long time after Card Captor Sakura the Movie 3 the Lost Card [I wrote it, look in my profile for more info] , Sakura and Tomoyo are now fighter pilots, Sakura is the number one hotshot, and Tomoyo is her copilot.
1. Finally, a new life

Welcome to the world of Time Traveller!  
Disclamer: no I don't own anything but I'd like to

* * *

"man that's a big scedule...A prep flight before lunch?" Sakura blinked and then looked again, "that can't be right" Sakura then turned to look at her best friend Tomoyo, "honestly...what do command think we are?" Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura and gave her trademark smile, "just pilots I guess...although your the main hot shot pilot around here" Sakura then looked down. 

It was true, Sakura was the only one who in the midst of a huge battle, saved many of her friends by risking her own life.  
'That was sure a close one...' Sakura then looked to Tomoyo, "so...what do we have today?" Tomoyo then blinked "well the commander did say that he wanted to see you before lunch" "before or after lunch?" Tomoyo then thought for a bit "after" Sakura then sighed and walked toward a seat and sat down "there doesn't seem to be much activity no-a-days..."

'it's better that way anyway...' Sakura then sighed to herself, 'I ,mean yesterday I could of lost someone...' The images were still fresh in her head, watching one of the rookies go down was hard enough but when she was watching her friends go down as well, it was to much, "Tomoyo" Tomoyo then span around "yes Sakura?" Sakura then looked at Tomoyo "I'm thinking of quitting" Tomoyo then looked at Sakura as though she had been shot "your kidding!" Sakura shook her head.

"I can't watch anyone else get killed under my wing" Tomoyo just stared at Sakura in shock "are you mad? if you quit then who will look after the new recruits?" "you could" Sakura then sighed and leaned back "I've heard of a hotshot, he calls himself Herro" Tomoyo blinked "Herro? that's a weird name isn't it?" Sakura nodded "yeah well, if you take over command of the little-ens I'll be around" Tomoyo then sighed "are you sure you wana do this?" Sakura nodded again "yes Tomoyo" "ok then" Tomoyo then walked off down the corridor to tell the commander what Sakura had told her.

Walking down one of the bases corridors, Tomoyo was walking toward were the commander should be, "I can't believe Sakura wants to quit" Just as Tomoyo was finishing her sentence, Naoko was wondering past, "what?" Tomoyo looked up and saw Naoko in the complete fight pilots outfit that the base had become used to seeing, "Oh Naoko!" Naoko blinked and turned around "yeah?" Tomoyo walked up and past Naoko so Naoko walked with Tomoyo, "I was just on my way to see the commander" Naoko looked at Tomoyo curiously "why's that?" Tomoyo sighed and looked at Naoko, "Sakura..." Naoko being curious and worried about one of her friends blinked, "What about her?" Tomoyo noticing that if Naoko caught on then things would get complicated, "Nothing!" Tomoyo then smiled hoping that it would make Naoko believe her.

"you sure?" Naoko looked very worried now, all Tomoyo did was nod "ok, we're here, I've got to get to the showers before they take off again" Naoko then ran toward were the showers were located, "Nice Talking to you Tomoyo!" Tomoyo looked up and shouted after her "bye!" Naoko nodded while she was running, "bye!" was the faint reply.

Tomoyo then carried on walking down the corridor "I couldn't tell Naoko about Sakura. It would just ruin her day" Just as she said day the Commander of the whole base walked past her, "Commander!" The Commander blinked trying to regester who had spoken but his eyes got to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo" "I wanted to talk to you" The Commander sat down and Tomoyo joined him "Umm...well... it's about Sakura..." The commander looked at Tomoyo "do we need to speak in private?" Tomoyo nodded and the Commander got up, "okay" The Commander then walked into his office on the other side of the corridor and motioned for Tomoyo to walk in. Tomoyo walked into the office, the office looked rather nice and clean but that wasn't why Tomoyo was in here, "So Tomoyo" The Commander sat down after shutting the door of the office, "Sakura want's to quit!"

"What?" The commander couldn't believe what he was hearing, The main hotshot pilot wanted to quit, "I don't really understand it either but that's what she wants" The Commander looked at Tomoyo sternly and concerntrated, If she left then this base would be a prime target for the enemy..., "I can't let her do that Tomoyo" Tomoyo then drew in another breath, "She seems pretty set on it" The Commander then being curious asked, "any idea why?" "She doesn't want to see anyone else die" The Commander knew that this would be a problem and he sighed, "She's a really good fighter pilot Tomoyo..." Tomoyo nodded, "I don't know if she'll change her mind. It doesn't seem to likely though" It was the Commander's turn to nod, "I'll let her go on Friday, if she changes her mind do let me know"

Tomoyo nodded, "okay then, anything else Tomoyo?" "Well...no" The Commander then nodded, "Okay, then you best get back to her no?" Tomoyo then blushed at this, "Y-y-y-eah,... excuse me" Tomoyo then got up and walked out of the office and back to where Sakura is.

When Tomoyo entered Sakura was standing up looking at the sky, watching planes take off and land and others just circling because they didn't know what to do, "Sakura?" Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and Sakura turned around, "hum?" Tomoyo then smiled at her "Are you ok?" Sakura then sighed and nodded, "yeah... I've got to go up there in a while" Tomoyo then looked at Sakura "ummm...are you sure you want to...quit?" Sakura then looked at Tomoyo, "well, thing is Tomoyo, I'm just so tired of watching plane, after plane crash into the ground with no hope of survival because they don't know what to do!" Tomoyo then nodded, "Will Litenent Kinomoto please report to the breifing room" Tomoyo then looked up "look's like we're next" Tomoyo watched what Sakura was watching...the planes "sometimes, I can't even see up there" Tomoyo then blinked "really? I thought you could see in the high speeds up there" Sakura then sighed "There's a lot you need to learn Tomoyo, such as even I get blurred vision sometimes" Tomoyo then looked at the aeroplanes again and there was a small cluster coming together, "looks like there's another squadron out"

Sakura then sighed, "Looks like we're going up again...say" Sakura tilted her head as she walked in step with Tomoyo, "what is it Sakura?" Sakura then smiled slightly, "I'll give you 10 dollars if we're not babysitting" Tomoyo then nodded and giggled, in this base in perticular you could bet with other pilots, "and I get 10 dollars if we are?" Sakura nodded, "although I think we've got to babysit today" Tomoyo nodded, Entering the briefing room Sakura looked at the guy in charge of the mission that they were going to go on "ok, what have you got for us?"

The guy then said the words that Sakura had come to hate, "You mission is basically to babysit Sakura" Tomoyo then asked "what do you mean?"

The guy looked at Tomoyo "well, what I mean is that you have to look after some people and then some civilans" Sakura then asked "do they have experiance in an aircraft yet?" The guy shook his head "oh" Tomoyo then looked at Sakura as she groaned.

"Can't I get just one flight which doesn't mean me flying babysitter?" Tomoyo chuckled at Sakura's humor, "Actually you had a nice flight yesterday night" Sakura then looked at the guy as though he was crazy "It wasn't nice! It was full of trouble!" Tomoyo then whispered to Sakura "Then isn't this better?" Sakura then nodded, "sort of"

"Okay get going!" Sakura then started walking to the suit up room "okay, okay, loud mouth" Tomoyo smiled and followed her.

In the suit up room there were uniform's absolutly everywhere, "say Tomoyo" Tomoyo looked to Sakura "yeah?" "why don't you ever flight solo?" Tomoyo then looked puzzled "it's because I'm not a pilot until I've been with you for a total of, 3 flights" Sakura then smiled "well, this is the third" Tomoyo then giggled "you forgot the helmet" Sakura then groaned "there's always something isn't there?" Sakura then started to fumble with the helmet and Tomoyo took it off of her "I'll help you" Sakura then nodded, "okay" Tomoyo then carefully put it on Sakura's head "okay?" Sakura then nodded, "yeah, say Tomoyo do you want to go and have a coffee later? after all I will be leaving when?" "Friday" "great, more time of annoyances" Tomoyo then giggled.

Walking outside Sakura then yawned and Tomoyo thought she'd catch flys "Tired?" Sakura then nodded, "yeah" Sakura then got into the F-14 Tomcat plane that she had customized.

"I'm sure you'll perk up soon" Tomoyo got in behind Sakura, "Here's hoping" Sakura then started the plane's engines up and rolled it out onto the runway.

"hold on then" Sakura then held onto the control's tightly "Let's go" Sakura then powered the plane into the sky and banked the Tomcat up and to the left, Sakura then yawned and sat "and now" The Tomcat then went straight down and Sakura pulled up before the canyon could hit the plane, "Please don't be so unenthusiastic" Tomoyo said into her intercom to Sakura, "what?" Sakura then missed another part of the canyon wall, as they were in the canyon Sakura had to concerntrate here and there, "Having fun Tomoyo?" Tomoyo then shook her head "No...Because your not" Sakura then sighed, 'okay then Tomoyo' Sakura then started laughing and pushed the modified Tomcat into over 2,000 miles per hour. Tomoyo then started to laugh, Sakura then missed a building and started doing all kinds of stunts, such as the loop-de-loop, "I'm happy your enjoying yourself" Sakura then smiled, "good" Sakura then turned her F-14 upside down and flys close to the floor but managed to keep it alive, and then Sakura span the craft upright and started doing crazy stunts, such as flying inbetween buildings.

"Just don't get to carried away" Sakura then speed the craft up to over 5,000 miles per hour "Why not, I like mach 5" Sakura then started moving her head left and right, "I feel dizzy" Sakura then came deadly close to killing them both which made Tomoyo scared, "Please be careful Sakura" "huh?" Sakura then chips the wing of her plane on a part of a building and then uprights her plane.

Tomoyo being scared half to death looked at Sakura, "P...please be careful..." Sakura then took the plane into the clouds, "I can't afford for you to die Tomoyo" Tomoyo then looked at Sakura as though she was crazy "what are you going to do?" Sakura then smiled, "I'm just going to have a dogfight with one of our enemy friends...Sayoran" Tomoyo then gulped, "don't you remember what happened last time?" Sakura then nodded and smiled, "ah well" Sakura then piloted her craft so that her and Sayoran where on a straight course towards each other and Sayoran banked left and Sakura did the same making a good chicken in the sky. Sakura then pressed the button that made Tomoyo's seat eject but Sakura keep on flying, of course closing the cockpit while doing so.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?" Tomoyo then cluched her seat and parachute as she watched the mother of all dogfight's between Sakura and Sayoran.

Sayoran keep fireing and Sakura keep dodging, "be careful" Sakura then nodded from within her F-14 modified Tomcat, "I will" Sakura and Sayoran then battled for the good part of the afternoon, that was until Sayoran landed a lucky shot on Sakura's plane and it ended up flying straight at the ground and lucky enough it bounced before it crashed because Sakura had tried to pull up.

Coming out of the clouds was Herro and he and Sayoran fought in the skys while Tomoyo screamed "SAAAAAKKKKUUUUUURRRRAAAAA! can't this parachute go any faster?" Tomoyo then landed on the ground and without thinking ran at full pelt toward Sakura's plane.

"DAmn it!" Sayoran then got not only Herro on his tail but another aeroplane he didn't recognise "WHo is that?" The transmission from the unknown plane came to him "Your Worst Nightmare" Sayoran then gulped, "it can't be..." "it is" The black and white aeroplane then shot Sayoran out of the sky almost as fast as he had got in to the battlefield, Sayoran then dissapered. Herro then flew back to base as the black and white aircraft circled above Sakura's downed plane, "poor girl"

On the ground Tomoyo had made it to Sakura's plane and it was now a complete and total wreck. "Sakura? are you there?" Tomoyo then picked up the phone inside the plane "help!" within moments The base personal, an ambulance, and the police arrive as does the Commander, "who did this?" Tomoyo then said before the Commander accused the plane circlulating above them "It wasn't his fault...it was Sayoran's" The Commander looked at Tomoyo and nodded, "okay"

The Black and White, F-15 then came into land near the crash site and the person inside ran to the crash site, "Who are you?" The commander asked the stranger, "I'm...that's not important" The stranger then worked with the police and ambulance crews and they found Sakura.

"ouch" Tomoyo then looked inside and whispered, "Sakura? are you alright?" Sakura then looked up and whispered back, "Tomoyo?..." Sakura then fell unconsious.

By the time they had got Sakura out of the plane, Sakura was bleeding and such the like, and she was taken straight to Hospital.

* * *

okay, that's all for now, Read and review everyone! 


	2. Who is the new pilot?

okay, first off I wana answer some people's questions and answer other people's statements: 

**_Cherry Blossom Dreamer_**: lol, I know that, I was refering to the story I wrote, maybe you'd like to read it.

**_nory94_**: A struggling Author? oh I can't have that!

**_Musette Fujiwara_**: blumming heck, ok first off it is the Sayoran we all love and adore, Herro is from a series called Gundam Wing, and also, who says it's a guy, okay is that enough for you?

* * *

"Answer me, who are you?" The commander taped his foot impationtly, "won't you like to know?" The Commander blinked, "isn't that a girls voice?" The unknown pilot nodded, "who are you then?" The unknown pilot took off her helmet, she has black hair around mid back, and brown eyes, and is around 5 foot 5 inches, "so...a girl was flying that plane?" The girl nodded, "yep, and this 'girl' your referring to is called Isana, right?" The girl nodded, "yep" The commander looked to Herro as he approached, "do you know this girl?" Herro nodded, "yes, she's a new recuit here and I have to say she's done really well so far" 

_At the hospital_

The second Sakura was taken in, all kinds of doctor's rushed to the scene and Tomoyo stayed with them, "is she going to be okay?" "yes Tomoyo she is" the doctor on the left smiled at her, "Eriol!" Eriol just nodded, "she'll be alright Tomoyo don't you worry"

_At the airfield_

All of a sudden out of no-where a plane came through the sky and started opening fire on the people on the ground, "Get cover!" Herro's plane was shot and destroyed by two other planes that joined the first in a formation that was shapped like a dimound, "Follow me Herro!" Isana called to Herro and Herro and Isana ran to the nearest plane, "I'd advise you to hold on" Herro got into the co-pilot's seat as Isana got into the pilot's seat, and the moment Isana got in the plane was in the sky.

"on your right!" Isana then bankes the plane to the left, dodging a missile completely, "good work so far Isana...There's two on your six!" Isana looked behind her and saw two planes firing missile's, bullets, the whole lot, "okay then, hold on Herro"

Isana's plane then shot down into the canyon with stunt's that would amaze even the most acomplished of pilots, "keep going" Isana looked at Herro then back at what she was doing, "I intend to" The plane shot up into the sky and the three unknown plane's were having trouble following, yet they were, "Down" Isana looked down and saw the sea, "are you nuts?" Herro shook his head, "I'm not, but they are" Isana then nodded, and headed down and skimmed the sea floor.

_At the hospital_

"I sure hope Sakura's gona be alright" all of a sudden Tomoyo saw four planes fly straight past the window, "wooo" in the operation room Sakura was getting restless, she knew she wanted to be in the sky but the doctor's especially Eriol told her to stay still, "when can I go up?" Eriol shook his head, "not now you can't"

_In the sky_

The planes moved at such speed, that Isana was having trouble looking for them, "I can't see them Herro" Herro then taped the glass above him, "look, up" Isana looked up and saw the three planes coming straight down on top of her plane, "ah...HELL NO!" Isana then dodged the planes, time after time.

_At the airfield_

"are they ready?" The man near the commander nodded, "yes, ready for take off" The commander smiled, "Ready?" over the intercom came a happy reply, "yes sir" The commander nodded, "NOW!" A plane with blue and white markings took off into the sky next.

_At the hospital_

Eriol then nodded, "okay, she can go up" "are you sure Eriol?" Eriol nodded again, "yes, move" Sakura then literally as soon as she was told it was okay, she bolted out of bed, "right then" Sakura then shot for the door and got outside and Tomoyo did as they saw an enemy plane coming straight for them, Sakura just grinned while Tomoyo ran behind her, "ok, wana play?" Sakura got out her pistol and shot the pilot clean and the plane came to a soft stop right in front of her, "ah, free lift" Tomoyo then knocked out the co-pilot inside, "I, am Sakura's co-pilot not you!" Sakura then smiled and got into the pilot's seat and turned the aeroplane around, "hold on" Tomoyo then held onto the sides of her chair, "No ejecting this time, I almost was sick" Sakura then smirked, "ok" The plane then took off really quickly.

_In the sky_

"one down..." Isana nodded, "and two to go" Herro looked to his right and saw Sakura go past him with Tomoyo waving, "my god...Isana!" Isana then followed on Sakura's wing, as she literally did things in the sky that most other planes could not, such as go about 50,000 feet, at around mach 6, "bring it!" Sayoran was waiting above the clouds and him and Sakura resumed they're fight as Isana and Herro resumed their fight with the other plane above the clouds.

"This time" Sakura smirked at Sayoran's voice, "I win" Sayoran gulped as he look up only to see Sakura's plane coming down on him with missile's and rockets, "oh...sh" Sakura then smiled, "yeah, sh is right"

"you should never cross, OUR hotshot's Sayoran" Isana came onto Sakura's wing with the other enemy plane crashing in the background, "bring it on, both of you" Sayoran then doged Sakura's fire but not Isana, "come on!" Sayoran shot into a loop and Sakura and Isana followed, "heh" Sayoran then shot at Isana after coming in behind her and her plane's wings now had great big holes in them, "oh...hell no!" Sayoran then smirked, "oh hell yes!" Sakura then got so mad, "SAYORAN!" Sakura's plane then shot at Sayoran's at full speed and both aeroplanes smacked in mid-air, both Sayoran and Sakura were still going, "I'm not done yet!" Sakura then keep on Sayoran's tail, Sayoran tried everything to shake her but failed, "That won't work" Sayoran heard Sakura laughing evily, "I...WILL...KILL YOU SAYORAN!" Isana's plane then came up and flew straight at Sayoran while Sakura was coming in behind, "die!" Sayoran then went down and Sakura followed whereas Isana flew straight toward the ground, because her plane had next to no fuel in it.

"dang it!" Isana's plane then glided to a stop on the airport's runway.

Sakura and Sayoran continued for a matter of minutes, every time Sayoran tried to dodge Sakura was right behind him, "sorry Sayoran...but this is it" Sayoran then gulped, "who helped you to collect those clow cards?" Sakura then smiled and held up the book and came next to Sayoran, "these?" Sayoran nodded, and Tomoyo laughed, "had it NOT been for you she would of got them by now" Sayoran then sighed, "so what now? are you going to kill me?" Sakura then thought in mid-flight, "maybe" Sakura's plane then came behind Sayoran's and now Sakura was faced with a decision, obey the commander and bring him in alive, or kill him and end up a rouge like Sayoran?

* * *

There you go! Chapter two has now been done. 


	3. The Next Step

Aloha!  
Okay like last time:  
Musette Fujiwara: Don't you worry Meilin is in this story, after all who took off into the sky with the blue and white plane?

* * *

"so what now?" Isana looked at the Commander as he thought, 'with Sakura and Sayoran inside the tunnel and Meilin taking off, it really is a dangerous situation'... The commander then shook his head, "I don't know..." "Well then Get me a plane!" The commander nodded, "get Isana a plane!" Many mechanics worked at thier best to get Isana a plane before Sakura decided to shoot Sayoran out of the sky, climbing into her plane Isana looked up and saw the tunnel were Sakura and Sayoran had flown through, "I sure hope she doesn't kill him" Isana then powers the aeroplane up and it takes off into the sky.

Meilin of course was now offically Isana's wingmate, "Ready to get our hotshot back?" Isana nodded and looked to her left to see Meilin coming up on her wing, "good to have you here Meilin" Meilin grinned, "same to you" Isana then looked ahead and piloted her craft into the tunnel ahead of her, "here we go"

Back to Sakura and Sayoran

Sakura had sung platinum in mid-flight anyone who doesn't know just look up Card Captor Sakura Series 3 opening music, "do you think she'll let me live Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded from behind Sakura, "yeah, at least I hope so" Sakura then made the music in her plane go louder.

Almost seemingly at the middle of the music, Isana and Meilin bring up the rear, "Who's that singing?" Isana then smiled, "that's Sakura" Meilin blinked and came up next to Sakura's plane with an open mouth, "blumming hell"

Sakura then switched the music and then starts to fly faster, "Highway, to the dangerzone" The words left Sakura's mouth and then she did a monover that was almost considered impossible in thier current situation but she did it anyway, Sakura piloted her plane upside down above Sayoran's, blowing him a kiss in the process.

"What are you doing?" Sayoaran blinks at Sakura as she turns her plane upside up and then powers her plane forwards, Sakura's plane was now looking like a plane going very fast speeds, "Hold up!" Isana and Meilin almost spontaniously speed up thier plane's at the same time.

Sayoran wondering if Sakura was going to be okay powers his aeroplane faster and then when he, Isana, Meilin get outside they can see Sakura in battle with hundreds apon thousands of mig's.

Sakura's head was going left to right, up and down, as was her plane, "hold on tight Tomoyo!" Tomoyo nods and holds on, "This could be rough...HIIYYAAAAA!"

Isana's breath caught in her throat, "how is that possible!" Sakura's plane has just flown through a lot of the enemy's aeroplane's firing a barrage of bullet's at the same time, one mig caught Sakura's left wing and now her plane is dropping out of the sky like a rock out of a hand.

"Sakura!" Sayoran's plane then flies and smackes Sakura's plane back into the sky while Sayoran's hits the ground softly.

After the battle in the sky

Sayoran and Sakura and Tomoyo are in Sakura's plane flying back to the base with Sayoran in Sakura's lap.

Back at the base

"Sayoaran..." Sayoran looked at the Commander of the airfield, "don't I know you from somewhere?" The Commander grins, "of course you do" The commander takes of his hat to reveal, Naoko Yanagisawa underneath.

* * *

That is the end of Fighter Pilots, Sakura and Tomoyo. 


End file.
